Mesa/Patch History
*Mesa ability videos have been added to her Arsenal! *Fixed Mesa being unable to use abilities or melee when using the Venka after casting Peacemaker. *Fixed Mesa Immortal Skin not applying properly to Mesa Prime. *Fixed Mesa using her primary weapon in bleedout if it was the last weapon equipped before being downed with Peacemaker active. ;Muzzle Flash - Shooting Gallery Augment - Mesa *For kills made by a player (self or ally) with Shooting Gallery activated, generate a blinding AoE when threshold is met *Fixed invalid colour options being shown for Mesa Prime Pistols. *Mesa Prime can now be used in Conclave.﻿ *Significantly reduced the radial blur from Mesa’s Peacemaker. *Added missing offsets for Mesa Presidio on some Armor sets so that when the Skin is equipped on Mesa Prime, the proper offsets are used. *Adjusted the texture weight of Mesa’s rear area to avoid collapsing. *Further improvements towards Mesa Prime’s Attachments when enabled on TennoGen Skins, equipping Emblems, and overall texture issues. *Fixed Mesa’s Peacemaker weapon damage not showing correctly in the Simulacrum. *Fixed Mesa’s Shooting Gallery ability applying to Operators damage output. *The ‘Toggle Prime Details’ has been added back to Mesa Prime! The team has made improvements towards the blending of both Mesa TennoGen Skins and her Prime Details. *Fixed Mesa Regulator upgrades being applied twice for Clients. MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS! Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Mesa’s Regulators **If you own or purchase the Mesa Presidio Skin, you will automatically receive the Presidio Regulators skin to equip onto Mesa’s Regulators. Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Fixed Clients possibly getting stuck with Mesa’s Peacemaker active if they fall into a pit. *Fixed Mesa's Ballistic Battery ability's interaction with Beam weapons to behave like other weapon types: the Damage bonus is now only applied to one Damage hit, but it is not affected by the Beam weapon ramp-up and always applies full Damage. *'Conclave': Energy can no longer be picked up when Ballistic Battery ability is active. *Fixed a crash related to Peacemaker. *'Conclave': Increased the percentage of damage stored per hit in Ballistic Battery. *Fixed Ballistic Battery at rank 0 being able to absorb up to 200 damage per shot when it was meant to be 20. *Adjusted holster positioning of Peacemaker so it's more centered on her arms. *'Conclave': Reduced Mesa's passive health bonus with no melee equipped to 25 from 30. *Fixed Peacemaker pistols being holstered incorrectly while in Archwing. *Fixed Mesa Warframe blueprint being unobtainable from the Market. *'Conclave': Peacemaker can now only be activated at 100 energy. *'Conclave': Increased damage of Peacemaker. *Pistol Fire Rate mods will now affect Peacemaker. *Fixes Peacemaker effects sticking around permanently in rare situations. *Multishot Secondary Mods are now properly inherited with Mesa’s Peacemaker. **Only non-weapon specific Secondary Mods scale with Peacemaker. **Regulators base damage was reduced to compensate for Multishot inheriting damage potential. *Peacemaker now scales with Secondary Weapon Mods **Peacemaker's base stats have been reduced to accommodate the increase in power. *Shooting Gallery will now grant her a permanent buff, but Allies will still have it rotate. *Fixed Mesa’s cape turning blue and sticking to her face when casting Peacemaker. *'Conclave': Reduced Mesa’s passive health from +50 to +30 when no melee weapon is equipped. *'Conclave': Mesa is now available for use in Conclave. *'Conclave Augment': Peacemaker - *Shooting Gallery will no longer jam or stun boss-type enemies. *'Augment': Muzzle Flash will no longer blind boss-type enemies. *Fixed Mesa’s Specter / Infested Mesa not being able to cast Peacemaker. *Fixed an issue with Peacemaker target range ring was barely visible. *Fixed Mesa Specters being able to use Peacemaker while moving, allowing them to indefinitely shoot everything. *Fixed the blur effect from Peacemaker still showing when the player has entered a bleedout state. *Fixed a possible loss of functionality when spamming the activation of Peacemaker. *Fixed Peacemaker not showing correct aiming UI for Clients. *Peacemaker now roots Mesa in place while creating a focus ring on the HUD. **Pressing Fire will have Mesa automatically attack all enemies inside the ring, and each enemy slain will decrease the radius of the ring while increasing Mesa’s damage dealt. *Fixed kills earned by Peacemaker not properly counting as kills for the player. *Adjusted audio FX on Peacemaker shots. *'Augment': Shatter Shield - *Fixed Regulator pistols appearing when previewing other Warframes. *Fixed Regulator pistols not being holstered when viewed in the Archwing Arsenal. *Fixed bullet deflection effects not playing on Shatter Shield. *Fixed an error that would occur when using Shatter Shield to deflect Panthera blades. *Fixed Peacemaker not playing its firing sounds correctly. *Fixed hip and syandana collision on Mesa. *Fixed Mesa Spectres getting stuck in Peacemaker. *Fixed an issue with Mesa’s kills with Peacemaker not accounting properly as kills from the Warframe. **This should rectify issues with suit XP not being earned at full value. *Fixed scale and placement of Targis Prime armor when used on Mesa. *Fixed visual issues with Targis Prime armor when used during Peacemaker. *Made small tweaks to Peacemaker pistol draw / holster animations. *Fixed Regulator Pistols persisting on non-Mesa Warframes when switching loadouts in Arsenal. *Fixed unique case of Regulator pistols still being usable after Peacemaker ends. *Fixed screen never returning from blackout after using Peacemaker while falling into a pit. *'Augment': Shooting Gallery - *Regulator pistols will now need to be holstered before her Peacemaker Ability is considered to be finished / deactivated. *'PvP': Fixed Shooting Gallery buffing enemy players. *Fixed players becoming stuck in Peacemaker after repeated use of the Ability. *Peacemaker will now automatically target enemies that enter her range when holding down the trigger button. **Ramp up time will not reset when all nearby enemies are killed. *Fixed Regulator pistols not being removed upon deactivation if the player has no other weapons. *Fixed Mesa becoming stuck in Peacemaker while being mind controlled by Mutalist Alad V. *Made various audio tweaks to Regulator pistols, in addition to some visual tweaks to Peacemaker’s effects. *Players can no longer gain energy while in Peacemaker. *Fixed Daedelus Shoulder Plates not attaching to Mesa properly. *Fixed Mesa’s Peacemaker displaying ‘Invalid Target’ where there are no enemies nearby to fire at. *Fixed Mesa’s Peacemaker not applying camera shake effect when firing. *Fixed Mesa’s Peacemaker shooting toward player crosshair instead of directly at enemies. *Fixed Mesa’s Ballistic Battery effects showing as being used when activating the ability. *Fixed Mesa’s Shooting Gallery buff animation pathing incorrectly when standing near a wall. *Fixed Mesa’s Peacemaker, ’s Psychic Bolts, and ’s Cataclysm affecting enemies that are immune to Tenno abilities. *Fixed an issue where Mesa’s Alt Helmet was given, for free, to anyone who crafted the frame or purchased her independently. Helmets acquired this way are no longer in inventories. *Fixed some sound problems with Ballistic Battery and Shooting Gallery *Fixed leveling up and Power Strength Mods making Shatter Shield damage reduction less effective. *Fixed placement of Dendra Armor on Mesa. *Fixed Peacemaker costing zero energy to use *Fixed Peacemaker allowing players to still move during bleedout. *Introduced. }} Last updated: Category:Tabview Category:Mesa